A Chance at a Second Glance
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Gazing into a mirror; this surface that is used to reflect something clearly in its surface...what if it reflected something else? So many outcomes, one decision can change your entire life, and if given the choice...would you do it all over?


**A Chance at a Second Glance**

**Summary: Gazing into a mirror; this surface that is used to reflect something clearly in its surface...what if it reflected something else? So many outcomes, one decision can change your entire life, and if given the choice...would you do it all over?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Ultimo**

**Pairing: Vice/Kagome/Ultimo (Not Sure If I'll Make it a Threesome or just Kagome with both, but not at the same time...you know...with Vice and Ultimo trying to destroy one another and all. ^_^; Not quite sure how Kagome would hold up in a situation like that.)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/History (Maybe)**

**Genre: Rated M**

**-x-x-x-**

**~GETAWAY~**

**-x-x-x-**

**I WILL NOT BRING ULTIMO INTO THIS CHAPTER!**

"_SEAL IT UP FATHER!"_

"_RAI, YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO TAKE AWAY HER ONE ESCAPE FROM REALITY! THEIR HER FAMILY!"_

"_WE'RE HER FAMILY! THEIR ALL DEAD! HISTORY!"_

"_You really have grown heartless over the years, WHAT WAS IT THAT TURNED YOU SO CRUEL!? WHERE IS THE WOMAN WHO MARRIED MY SON?!"_

"_...you think I've turned cruel...? No...I'm the kind one...THEY'RE DYING ALL AROUND HER! IT'S TEARING MY DAUGHTER UP INSIDE! I can't bear hearing her cry about another friend or family member from the past...it's like, she lives there, but every time one of theme dies, or she doesn't get her way, she comes crying back to us! We are her getaway now!"_

Kagome glanced outside from her bedroom window, raindrops showering the glass she stared out of, as if trying to reach her and wash her slate of the blood that stained her hands. She couldn't blame her mother, for wanting to lock the past in the past, and keep her in her time...but she loathed her all the same for her selfishness.

"_Listen to yourself Rai! This isn't about her using us as a getaway, this is all jealousy! You've lost your heart to it!"_

"_...fine..."_

Kagome turned away curiously from her window and moved to her door, cracking it, she glanced out before opening it enough to look around the corner. The stairs were right beside her door, so really, all she had to do was stick her head out and look around the corner to see her mom and grandfather arguing. Her mother was looking at the floor, just staring; suddenly, she looked up at her grandfather with a crazed look in her eyes. Kagome watched in horror as she knocked him back into the wall. Her grandfather wasn't strong like he might have been when he was younger, so her mother was more than enough to take him. It was terrifying; her mother looked startling in her rage. Kagome watched the scene unfold; the pooling of blood around her mothers' tabi socks and those possessed eyes locking with hers knocked her back into reality. She ran...

**-x-x-x-**

"_Mama, mama!"_

"_Shippou, get back!" Kagome stared in horror as Shippou tried his hardest to get to her. Sango, who separated them, cried out in agony from the monster that protruded from her shoulder. "Naraku...NARAKU YOU MONSTER!"_

"_Dear Miko...you sound upset to see me. And here I came all this way...to see you."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome didn't know why she hadn't turned back to the well, maybe because no one was left for her there, or maybe because she didn't want her mothers words to ring true, she wasn't sure...but what she did know...was that back at home, was no longer a family that waited patiently for her return and knowledge of her safety, but a lost mind and lifeless body. _'What's gotten into her!? And Souta, I need to get to Souta...before she does.'_

It was like a broken record of what-if's running through her head, and all she could think about was whether or not it was her fault her mother was like this.

Rain stinging at her face and arms as she ran through the streets, she couldn't see her mom behind her, but then...she wasn't really paying much attention as she ran past stop signs and through oncoming traffic.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Dead...their all dead...'_ _she couldn't help the hurt in her heart as she was forced to look upon the dead bodies of her friends and family of the past._

"_Yes...it's your fault..."_

_She didn't even bother to stand up and run, or fight, or anything she might have normally tried to do. She couldn't...legs and arms held captive, and miasma running through her veins...all she could do was stare ahead while Naraku stood only a foot behind her. She couldn't muster up her purifying abilities, with the poison running through her body she couldn't even work up a slur of offense towards the fiend who had taken her friends and family from her...or at least, the ones in the past. Thankfully, this monster hadn't yet learned of her relations to the well and where it led to...or when..._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome arrived at the house soaking wet where Souta had decided to stay the night. He had been staying over at friends for a while lately, whenever he got the chance actually. He had mentioned to her that their mother hadn't been acting _right_ lately...she wondered when it started...when everything changed...

"Souta!" She banged on the door of the house, and watched as lights were turned on. "Souta~!"

The door opened with a sudden slam against the wall. "What are you screaming for!?"

She froze, the man before her held an unbelievable resemblance to Bankotsu, it was remarkable.

"Hello?" He waved a hand in front of her and frowned, "Souta, you know this girl?"

Souta came to the door and looked at his sister tiredly. "Yeah, she's my sister...but right now she seems to be out of her mind. It's raining and she's screaming in the middle of the night." He seemed to just realize that the bottoms of her pant legs were tinted red.

"We need to go..." Kagome said, seemingly snapping out of her momentary daze.

"..." Souta frowned, "Why?"

Shaking her head, tears started streaming down her cheeks, mixing and mingling with the fallen rain. "Mom has lost her mind! Grandpa is dead..."

Souta's eyes widened and he took a small step forward. "...Naraku?"

"_...I wish..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter ONE, I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
